


Hypothetical Bubble

by IreneAdbler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneAdbler/pseuds/IreneAdbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton enjoys a lazy morning in bed with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetical Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely inspired by that picture of Anthony Ramos.   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/394416879849167464/

Alexander woke up to sun shining through the windows of the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. He smiled at the word boyfriend. Eyes still closed, he stretched his arms above his head and rolled over to face John, who was still fast asleep. 

Alexander readjusted his pillow. He never got to wake up to the sun and just enjoy being in bed with his love without worrying about things to do or places to be. He did not have to worry about waking up early and heading to the office and facing Burr and Jefferson. 

John sighed in his sleep and Alex’s attention switched from musing about his busy life to musing about the boy next to him. John’s curls were pulled back into a bun on top of his head, and a few curls had escaped during the night, framing his face. Alex smiled stupidly as he studied his boyfriend. He was warm, content, and had nothing to do. Just him and John being together. 

Alex continued to watch John and pushed a few strands of hair off his face. John blinked a few times and opened his eyes. 

“Hi.” Alex whispered softly, not wanting to break the silence.

John smiled back. “It’s weird to see you here in bed.” He took Alex’s hand off his head and kissed it. “I like it. I never really get to see you not running around.”

Alex moved so he was closer to John. “I sorta like not having anything to do.” he muttered. 

John laughed and rolled over on his back, Alex followed and hovered about him. “Can I get that in writing?” He asked. 

“No.” Alex said into John’s curls. He kissed his nose. “You have so many freckles, I want to kiss them all.”

John ran his hands through Alex’s hair. “All of them?” he asked.

Alex nodded and kissed the side of his temple. “All of them. Every single one of them.”

“They’re just freckles” John said as Alex kissed his cheek, then his other cheek. “Nothing special.” 

Alex looked him in the eyes. “John, there is a whole galaxy on your face. People are some part stardust, but you. The universe has placed the night sky in you.”

John laughed again and wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and pulled him down on top of him so their bodies were pressed together. He pulled the blankets up to their shoulders so that he and Alex were wrapped around each other, warm and happy in their small little bubble. He pressed his nose to Alex’s and Alex responded, nuzzling his nose against John’s.

“I love you.” John said softly, threading his fingers into Alex's hair.

Alex smiled. “And I, you.”


End file.
